New Found Power
by Haytar96
Summary: An evil Doctor wanting power and a new Surprise for the Trio and their families...Sorry not good at summing up stuff - - but take a look its my first fanfic... Pepperony!
1. Prologue

**( A/N Ok so this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean…..Own nothing well except for the new characters…)**

Prologue

" Tony Stark has been the only one to not become evil because or Extremis. Sir Maybe it's his DNA ?" Doctor Mark Zimmer said to General Nick Fury " Sir I am asking to do a little experiment…." The doctor trailed off. Nick Fury looked at the doctor in a way like he was being x-rayed. " Ok doctor you can do your little experiment….but im going to keep my eye on you." Fury gave Zimmer a look with his one and only good eye. " Thank you Sir! But I need a few things…" Zimmer said with a smile. " And what do you need Zimmer?" Fury grunted. " I need Tony Starks DNA and the DNA of a female counter part" Zimmer said like he was asking for a few pencils. Nick Fury raised his eyebrow but told the doctor he will get what he needs. What Nick Fury doesn't know is what the doctor is planning but he is going to find out but for now he's going to play along.

**( A/N Ok I know its really short but I thought I would start out small and see what you all thought before I made more chapters.) **


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Drive

**( A/N Ok when I say counterpart I mean a girl in the story she needs DNA that can blend with tony's without problems….lol sorry thought I would tell you…-_- thank you for the reviews! )**

Chapter 1: Blood Drive

" Alright class before we start today's lesson I would like to announce that tomorrow there will a Blood drive and those of you under 18 must get a permission slip I have some on my desk. And to those who want one can get one at the end of class…." As the teacher droned on about math Pepper turned to her friends with a grin on her face.

"Hey guys we should do the blood drive! We could help people without getting shot at or blown up for change!" Rhodey just gave Pepper a look like she was crazy but Tony started to consider it.

"Miss Potts! Would you be so kind to turn around and pay attention!" the math teacher asked Pepper impatiently. Pepper squeaked and turned around. The bell soon rang for the trio's free period.

" COME ON !" Pepper begged her friends. Tony looked at Pepper she was giving the puppy dog look. God he HATED when she did that because it made him say yes every time!

" Ok! Ok! Pepper sure we will do the blood drive!" Tony gave in. Pepper squealed and gave Tony a big hug which made Tony smile and Rhodey rolled his eyes at his clueless friend. Pepper let go when they heard the clicking of heels.

"What did she want this time? I could her hear all the way down the hall." Whitney Stane asked going over to Tony bumping Pepper out of the way. This made Pepper clench her fist and move over to start her homework glaring at Whitney.

" Pepper wanted us to do the blood drive." Tony said. Whitney crossed her arms and smiled at Tony and "Wow maybe I should do the blood drive to! Because it's for a good cause." Tony gave Whitney a smile " Cool Whit! That's really nice of you!" Peppers jaw dropped to the ground as she thought _Suck up_. Rhodey just rolled his eyes again and moved over to sit next to Pepper to make sure she doesn't jump up and push Whitney off the roof.

"Well I must be off see you around Tony….Rhodey" Whitney said as she left the three on the roof of the school. Tony waved and looked over to his friends " What's wrong Pep?" he asked as Pepper just glared at him and Rhodey just smacked his forehead.

More toward the end of the day Pepper's mood improved and she reminded Tony and Rhodey of the blood drive. " Ok so here's your permission slips! Don't forget to get them signed!" Pepper said giving them their forms.

" Hey pep, you coming over to the Armory today?" Tony asked his thumb pointing to where the Rhodes house was. " Nah not today I have to get my dad to fill this out before he leaves on a mission. See you tomorrow guys!" Pepper said waving and heading off to her apartment.

(With Tony and Rhodey)

"Mom were home!" Rhodey called into the house. "In the Kitchen!" Mrs. Rhodes called back. Tony walked into the kitchen to get a snack before he went to the armory as Rhodey went to put his bag in his room because he did his homework during his second free period.

"Hey Roberta can you sign this permission form?" asked Tony handing Mrs. Rhodes the piece of paper "Me too "said Rhodey as he walked into the room. "Sure…..wait you want to give blood?" Asked Roberta. "Ya Pepper got us into it" Tony said with a smile because he remembered her begging. "Alright…." Said Roberta as she began to fill out the forms.

(Meanwhile at Peppers place…)

Pepper walked into her living room to find her dad sleeping on the couch. Pepper looked at the clock on the wall this morning he told her that he was leaving at 5:00. And it was 4:45 now he won't have time to sigh the permission form if doesn't wake up now. _I guess I'll have to wake him up_ Pepper thought to herself. Pepper walked over to the couch and bent over her father to get a better look at his face and she said

"Dad!"

"…zzzzz"

"Dad!" she said again.

But all she got was "….ZZZZZ"

Pepper backed up cleared her throat and yelled "DAD!" Virgil Potts jumped off the couch once he heard his daughter. " Pepper!" he yelled back "what?!" he ask as he rubbed his face. Pepper smiled and pulled out her permission form " Can you sign this for me?" she asked handing the paper to her father who looked at it raised an eyebrow and asked " you want to give blood?"

"Ya! Me Tony and Rhodey are doing it together!" Pepper said with a smile.

"Alright…" said Virgil signing the form. When he was done he looked at the clock it read 5:15. " Oh shi-" he jumped off the couch gave Pepper her form and grabbed his bag gave his daughter a kiss and hug then ran out the door. Pepper just smiled and skipped off to her room to do her homework.

The next day the trio met up to walk to school together. " You ready to give blood today?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded very enthusiastically. But Rhodey looked like he was going to be sick but gave a nod anyway. When they got to school they went to their lockers and met in their first class because of people needing the hall clear so they can move everything to the gym for the blood drive. Class started after a few minutes of talking. " Alright class settle down settle down. Now those of you who have forms for the blood drive please bring them up here…." The teacher took each form and paper clipped them together " Alright now I must remind you that if you are giving blood please go during your free period and if you feel dizzy at all during the day please go see the nurse." Their math teacher then started today's class. The bell soon rang and everyone cheered that there is no homework for that night. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey headed to the gym to give blood.

" Hey Rhodey-" Tony turned to Rhodey but he had fainted " Rhodey!" Pepper said trying to wake him but all Tony could do was laugh " When they heard a nurse call " WE GOT A NOTHA FAINTER!"

**( A/N The nurse sounds like Fran from the nanny XD)**

Tony and Pepper Laughed as they carried off Rhodey " Wow no wonder he didn't look that great this morning" Tony said as he and Pepper went over to some chair that were sitting next to each other.

" Well I hope he's going to be alright" Tony said. " Ya I hope he's going to be ok too" said Pepper frowning. " Don't worry dear your friend will be just fine" The nurse from before said as she got them both ready.

"Alright sweeties you ready?" The Nurse asked they both nodded. The nurse started with Tony she stuck him with needle he winced in pain but it only lasted a second. When he looked over at Pepper he noticed that she was scared. Tony reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze at same moment the nurse stuck Pepper with her own needle. She jumped at the pinch but soon was fine. When they both noticed they were still holding hands they stopped blushed. The nurse smiled and said

" You two are soooo cute together!" The red in Tony and Pepper's cheeks got brighter " We are together" Said Tony quickly the nurse just raised an eyebrow and said " Oh if you say so. But honey get here before she runs off" the nurse smiled and winked and walked away leaving both teen blushing like there is now tomorrow.

Soon Pepper and Tony had to take it easy for the day. They met Rhodey at the end of the day as they all walked to the Armory together laughing at Rhodey who told them to " SHUT UP!" . He soon forgave them but little did they know about the plans of the blood they just gave.

**(A/N alright that's the First chapter soooo please review and let me know what you think! And Thank you Crazytomboy78!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**(A/N Thanks for the reviews! I also want to say sorry for the really bad typos in the last part of the chapter I guess that's what I get for writing at 3 am….-_-…. Now I know that all of you want to know who the special girl is going to be. Well be prepared to find out! Happy reading!)**

Chapter 2: Surprise….!

One month after the blood drive:

"We got you what needed Zimmer! Why am I not getting any results?!" Nick Fury yelled. Zimmer just raised his hand in defense and said "Sir it takes time! I have just recently found the right DNA for my experiment! The results need lots of time sir." Said Zimmer trying to calm Fury. Fury stepped forward with his finger pointed at the strangely calm doctor. "Come back in a few months sir then you shall have what you need" said Zimmer with a smile and fury stopped grunted and walked out leaving the evil man to think. _Fury won't get anything but an empty lab_ thought Zimmer with a laugh. Zimmer walked over to a glass tank and said "you my dear will be one of the most powerful beings on this Earth" He smiled and continued his work. What the doctor didn't know was that Fury was listening the whole time.

Exactly 8 months later at the Rhodes house:

"Hey guys! Ready for the BBQ?" Pepper asked running up to her friends with her father following holding what looks to be a salad. Rhodey looked up to sky and said "I don't know we might have to move it inside because it looks like it's going to rain." With that came a clap of thunder. "Hey where is Tony?" Pepper asked Rhodey smile and pointed back to the house. "My mom has him working in the kitchen" Rhodey laughed. Pepper laughed too as lightning flashed.

"Come on before it rains!" Pepper said jogging to the house with Rhodey jogging behind her. "Hey Tony! Hi Mrs. Rhodes!" Pepper said as she walked into the kitchen with Rhodey and her dad.

"Hey Pepper!" Tony said as he put plates and napkins on the table for Mrs. Rhodes. "Virgil so glad you could make it!" Roberta said walking over to shake his hand as Mr. Rhodes came in protecting some burgers and hotdogs. "It's pouring outside!" Mr. Rhodes said putting down the plate and shaking the water off. After an hour of eating and talking around the island in the kitchen where dessert was sitting when there came knock at the door. Roberta went to see who it was.

"Tony, Rhodey, Pepper" Roberta said to the trio as she came into the room with SHIELD agents in tow One of them was General Nick Fury himself. "Son we need to talk" said Fury looking at Tony.

"We had this doctor by the name of Mark Zimmer. For a while we thought he was on our side. He wanted to do an experiment with Extremis he did all he could to convince me to give him permission. And he did a great job of it. I regret it. All he wanted was power. This man is brilliant with DNA…." Fury trailed off trying to explain.

"What has this got to do with me?" asked Tony crossing his arms. Fury brought out a folder thick with paper. "This has everything you need to know, but the most important things you need to know has to be told not read. Zimmer Took your blood from your school blood drive along with many others….female others. Zimmer tried to make your DNA and the DNA of one of the female's pair up with Extremis but they all failed except for one." Tony's mind was reeling. _Tried to pair my DNA with_ another. _A girls DNA_…..Tony's eye got wide…_that would mean that_…..

"Doctor Zimmer made a human Child out of Tony's DNA and another girls to make one of the most powerful beings in the world." Fury finished. Everyone's mouths were open. Tony could only stare straight ahead.

Roberta stepped forward and asked "Who is the girl?" Fury looked over to the waiting parents and said "Pepper Potts" Pepper who was drinking soda to calm her nerves just spewed it all over the floor. Everyone was looking at Tony and Pepper. Tony who hasn't moved or blinked just sat there staring ahead like a statue and Pepper was just speechless but still alive. Fury motioned for someone to come in the room. An agent walked into the kitchen holding a baby in a pink blanket.

Pepper was the only one brave enough to walk forward to take the baby from the SHEILD agent. She made herself gingerly walk over to a chair to sit down. Roberta snapped out of her daze and went off to the attic for Rhodey's old baby carrier.

"How could this have happened…..?" Mr. Potts muttered to himself running fingers through his graying hair. Roberta got back soon after she left. She walked over to Pepper and gently took the baby girl and placed her in the carrier.

" Tony we-" Roberta looked over at Tony but he was still as a statue. And everyone finally noticed. Rhodey went over to his friend and waved his hand in front of Tony's face " Tony! Hey man!" Rhodey said loudly in Tony's ear. Pepper walked over at Tony "TONY" She yelled but Tony didn't move. Pepper had an idea but it's going to hurt….him.

" I am soooo sorry for this!" Pepper squeaked as she brought her hand back then forward to connect with his face and made one of the loudest "SLAP!"sounds ever. "Snap out of it!" Yelled Pepper who was starting to freak out and trying really hard to not do a happy dance because it was her DNA that worked instead of Whitney Stanes. "OW. Pepper!" Tony said rubbing his cheek he looked over to see Rhodey on the floor in fits of laughter until they all heard a giggle.

Everyone brought their attention to the baby girl. She has eyes that are dark brown with bright flecks of blue and she has dark hair but it has bright red in it when the sun hits just right. "She has Pepper's nose" said Virgil still not sure how he feels about this. "Her eyes are Beautiful" Roberta said everyone nodded except Fury and his agents they just quietly left. The baby giggled and reached up her hands like she wanted to be picked up. Her hands were aimed at Tony who only blinked and looked around him.

" Uhhh Tony I think she wants you" said Rhodey snickering and thinking _If this doesn't get him and Pepper together I'm going to jump off a bridge! _ Tony gently took the baby out of her carrier and held her unsure of himself. " ummm Tony did you hear who the mom was?" Rhodey asked smiling. "No. Who is it?" Tony asked worried " Here give me the baby for a second…." Pepper said blushing as she took the baby from a confused and worried Tony. "Tony the mother to the baby is….Pepper." Rhodey said trying really hard not to laugh. Tony just blushed flaming red and sat down in the chair. Awkward silence filled the room. Pepper went over to her dad and said " Dad I'm going to have to stay here for a while. If that's ok with you Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes" Roberta nodded " of course it's ok honey. Oh how are we going to explain this to the media!?" Mrs. Rhodes said with a hand running through her hair.

After an hour or so Pepper's dad went home to get her some cloths and other things she may need. And the trio went to the armory with the baby. " I have a lot to do!" said Tony rushing around gathering items and started to make a list of stuff he needed. "And what is it that you need to do?" asked Pepper as she put the baby carrier on the counter where the big computer is. " Oh you know a crib and a new baby carrier because that one looks just scary out of date….." Tony trailed off " Your very committed to this" Pepper said with a smile. " Ya of course I am. I mean …." Tony trailed off again scratching the back of his head a blush forming on his face. Rhodey just shook his head smiling.

It was getting late and the baby was asleep. Roberta called them back to the house. When they got back Roberta and David were in the kitchen talking. " Tony. Pepper are you both sure you don't want to give the baby up for adoption?" Asked Roberta. The two teen nodded sure of themselves. "Ok. Have figured out a name for her yet?" Asked David Rhodey's dad.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other then the baby " Ummm how about Melody?" asked Pepper Tony smiled and nodded " I like it!" Pepper put the baby carrier on the counter and said "Welcome Home Melody Joy Stark" Tony was happy to hear the baby's name. It made him smile wider and walk over to Pepper and give her big hug he didn't blush this time because it felt right.

MEANWHILE :

Evil Stirs and Zimmer waits patiently in his SHEILD prison cell for the day he will gain power and rule the world! (Insert evil laughter here)

**(A/N Ok that's the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! I might start doing some short stories soon and the next chapter will be up on Monday because I have plans to See Total Recall with my mom bonding time I guess lol soooo to make it up to guys I will come up with a new chapter and some shorts full of Pepperony! Have a great weekend guys!) **


	4. Chapter 3: Love you Melly

**(A/N Ok everyone here is chapter 3 Enjoy! Oh and Thank you for all of the reviews! And since there weren't that many votes the winning nickname is Melly but I'm going to slip in Mel once and Mel Bell once soooo it's good with every one! OH and I listened to Daughters by John Meyer I thought it was cute soooo I put it in my story! I own nothing but Melody!)**

Chapter 3: Love you Melly….

"Come on sweet heart go to sleep" Pepper said gently rocking Melody back and forth. But Melody was being very stubborn. Pepper wished Tony was there to help her. It was like he had the magic touch he could get Melody to eat, sleep, and stop crying. _She is a major daddy's girl_ thought Pepper. "Ok how about I sing you to sleep." Pepper said wracking her brain for a song.

Tony wanted to know how Pepper got Melody to sleep so he stood quietly in the door way. He was surprised when Pepper said she was going to sing her to sleep but still curious he kept silent. "Hmmmm I have the perfect song." Pepper said smiling and she shifted Melody into a new position and began to gently rock her as she sang,

I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Tony wasn't all that surprised that Pepper could sing that well. He smiled at the two girls he cared about. Moonlight was shining down on them through the window that Pepper was looking through. As she sang some more,

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Pepper couldn't get far in the song before Melody fell asleep. Pepper smiled at the sleeping child and gently brought her over to the crib Tony made. Melody switched rooms every night so Pepper and Tony each get a turn with her. Pepper lay Melody down on the soft pillow in her crib. Pepper covered Melody with a blue blanket with her name written on it in purple. Pepper smiled down at her new daughter and bent down to give her a kiss on the head. When she looked up Tony was there with a smile on his face. "Tony how long have you been standing there?" Pepper asked in a whisper. "Long enough." Tony whispered back with a smile still on his face. He walked over to Pepper and the baby. Tony pulled Pepper into a hug and a small kiss then he turned to Melody "Goodnight Melly love you." He said and he bent over and gave the baby a kiss. "Goodnight Pepper love you too" Tony said giving Pepper another kiss goodnight then left the room.

Only a few months past. Melody is running around getting into everything and School started again Tony and Pepper had to put Melody in a daycare because she was too young for preschool even though she has her dad's brains. "I hope she is going to be ok…." Pepper said worried as they walked to class. "Don't worry Pepper she will be just fine." Tony said as they walked into the class room which became very quiet until a buzz of whispering broke out. "Have a kid…." One whispered "says its was someone who knew Tony and gave the kid to him you know like a godfather sort of thing…" another whispered but his friend said "Ya what about Potts though? They say the baby looks a lot like them both…" Whitney was beside herself she was so angry she snapped her pencil in half.

During the trio's last period Rhodey warned that Whitney was looking for them. Pepper and Tony looked at each other. "What are we going to tell her? Because you know she won't give up until the truth comes out….." Pepper said. Just then the roof doors opened and Whitney stalked over to them. "What in the hell is going on?! All of the rumors that you have a kid are they true?!" asked Whitney yelling as Happy Hogan reached them waiting an answer because he wanted to know too. Pepper Tony and Rhodey all looked at each other. "If you both really want to know you have to come by Rhodey's house after school" said Pepper. Whitney just glared at Pepper but said "Fine!" and walked away to get her stuff and Happy followed. Pepper turned to Tony and said "I'll go and get Melody while you explain to those two." Tony nodded gave Pepper a quick kiss before she left.

Rhodey called his mom before everyone showed up so she knew what was going on. After they arrived and sat down in the Rhodes kitchen Happy asked "Hey where's Pepper?" Tony quickly responded that she had to do something. Roberta placed a piece of paper in front of Whitney and Happy. "What's this" asked Whitney looking at the paper. "This is what you have to sign in order for you to know what's going on." Tony said giving them each a pen. Whitney read the paper "it says that I can't tell anyone about what I hear and if I do I will be sued." Whitney said raising a penciled eyebrow but signing the paper anyway. Happy signed it and zipped his lips and threw away the key behind his shoulder.

It took an hour to tell them everything mostly because Happy had wanted ask a question but though he had to go find the key he through over his shoulder until he realized he didn't need too. Pepper had gotten home just after Tony did she was just waiting in the other room for the right time. After telling Whitney and Happy everything they had an open mouth. "Pepper!" Tony called and they looked to see Pepper with a little baby girl that looked just like her and Tony.

Whitney just got up and left when Happy went over to the baby to make "GOO GOO" sounds. Hours past and Happy said goodbye to his friend and left for home. "Tony it's your night with Melody." Said Pepper handing the baby over Melody just laughed and smiled up at her father. "Alright Melly bedtime" said Tony walking up the stairs with his daughter with Pepper in tow.

After a year Melody was two years old she was running around with more energy and she even helps her father in the armory from time to time. Everything was getting better after Tony got his father back and having to explain what happened was awkward but it had to be done. Howard was surprised but began to love his granddaughter very quickly. Tony, Pepper, and Melody moved into Tony's old house. "Tony now that everyone knows your Iron man you have to go out with Pepper and Melody. It's good for some exposure." Said Howard Stark poking at a computer. "Ya I guess you're right." Said Tony turning around to go find Pepper and Melody. But Pepper found him instead "Hey Tony! You just have take a look at Mel she is soooo cute today!" she said smiling. Tony laughed "ok where is she anyway?" he asked. Pepper smiled and called "Melody!" And they both heard a giggle. Melody came running down the hallway she was wearing a red dress with gold trimming and gold bows holding up her pigtails Tony laughed and picked up his daughter. "Nice colors!" chuckled Tony. Soon the little family went out to eat and as soon as they got their menus outside was full of photographers. They were grateful that the restaurant wouldn't let anyone in to bug them while they were eating.

"We have to leave sooner or later Tony." Pepper said cleaning Melody's face with a napkin. "Ya I know." Said tony with a sigh. Tony pulled out his wallet paid and left a tip. Then he turned and picked up Melody took Pepper's hand and left the restaurant to hit a wall of flashes and people shouting questions at him. Tony just held Melody tighter and moved through the crowd. "Tony! How do you balance school, being Iron man and being a father? Asked one reporters. "No sleep" Tony laughed. Then a reporter turned to Pepper. "Pepper Potts how do you feel being the girlfriend of Tony stark and the mother figure of his child?" asked a reporter. Pepper just smiled and said "Things never seem to get boring." And with that there was an explosion not too far from them. "Ahhh crap." Said Tony handing Pepper Melody and armored up. And cameras flashed and the reporters ran after Tony.

But Tony didn't know it was only a distraction. Pepper ran with Melody away from danger "It's going to be ok Mel Bell." Pepper said hoping to get away but the danger followed her. "Pepper Potts" said a metallic voice. The voice made a shiver go up her spine. Pepper turned and saw whiplash. But she didn't just stand there she ran calling "TONY!" But whiplash just laughed and swooped in and grabbed Melody. "NO!" Pepper shouted but she just tossed into a wall and knocked unconscious. "Mommy?" Melody asked then shouted "MOMMY!" Whiplash just laughed.

" The rumor is that you have ultimate power kid and I'm going to take it from you even if it means I have to kill you." Said Whiplash. But what Whiplash didn't know was that Melody is smart like her father and that Tony built and bracelet that had a panic button on it. And Whiplash didn't notice was that she pushed the button. "What are you smiling at you little brat! I told you that I'm going to kill you!" said Whiplash shaking Melody a little bit.

"She's smiling because a two year old is smarter than you" Said an angry voice behind Whiplash. Melody held up her bracelet with a smile. Whiplash Whipped around (A/N No pun intended!) "Iron man came to save your little girl?" Whiplash asked laughing. Whiplash didn't get to finish his laugh instead he was flying through the air and crashed into a building he underestimated Tony. Melody fell but was quickly caught by her father.

" Pepper?!" Tony called but then he saw her. "Pepper?" asked Tony checking her pulse worried but she moved and said "OWWWW! I need my own backpack soon Tony!" she said as she got up slowly and leaned against him. Tony laughed and said "Ya I really need to work on that." And with that they retreated home as fast as possible.

"Is everyone ok!?" asked Tony's dad worriedly because of what he saw on the news. "Everyone is fine dad." Tony said walking into the house holding Melody and Pepper following holding her head with one hand. "Speak for yourself" said Pepper wincing. "Well the paramedic said you will be fine. " Said Tony putting an arm around Pepper. "Well at least you're all ok" said Howard smiling. "I'm going to go Put Melody down for a nap." Said Tony letting go of Pepper and walking upstairs. "He acts like everything is normal but today really did shake him up." Said Pepper in a worried voice looking at Howard. Howard frowned but understood what Tony was going through.

Meanwhile with Tony. "Ok Melly time for some sleep." Said Tony placing her in her bed. "Daddy?" asked Melody in a small voice. "What?" asked Tony kneeling down to her level. "I'm scared can you stay with me?" Melody asked tears forming in her eyes. "Sure Melly, anything you want." Said Tony climbing into her bed with her. Melody got close to her dad and hugged him and never wanted to let go. Tony felt the same way he was scared to he never wanted her to be attacked again but tony knew it was going to happen again. He's going to find a way to stop it whatever it takes. Tony hugged Melody back and whispered "Love you Melly" then they both fell asleep.

**(A/N ok soooo that was chapter 3 I hoped you liked it! You can I made Melly grow up a little bit so she can talk and walk and be a genius like her dad. She will being that a lot in future chapters. Well Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Growing

**( A/N ok chapter 4 enjoy! And cameo's are: Finny-Kun Goddess and Silverpedals14!)**

Chapter 4: Growing

Pepper sighed she was doing homework with Melody on her lap. Pepper smiled at her daughter. She is growing so quickly thought Pepper sighing. "What's wrong Mommy?" asked Melody who was holding a book in her little hands. "You're growing too quickly." Pepper said hugging her daughter closer to her. Melody laughed and smiled. "That's what kids do mommy!" Melody said hugging her mother back. "Ya I know." Pepper sighed and went back to her homework.

"Daddy's home!" Melody said jumping off of her mother's lap running to the front door. "It's weird when she does that…" Pepper said shaking her head but smiling. The front door opened and Tony walked through to be greeted by his energetic daughter. "Hey there Melly!" Tony said picking up his daughter. Pepper walked into the room and smiled at Tony. "Hey Tony." Pepper said going over to give him a hug.

"Hey Pep." Tony said hugging her back and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?" asked Tony putting Melody back on the ground. "Oh you know school, homework, taking care of our daughter." Pepper said tiredly. "Ya we both need a break" Tony said and with that came Melody running to the door and opening it before someone could knock. But this person didn't look like they were going to knock she just had her arms crossed and smile on her lips.

"Hey guys!" the girl said walking into the Stark home. "Bonnie?" asked Pepper walking forward giving the girl a hug. She has red hair up in pig tails and green eyes she's wearing an orange shirt and green pants with tennis shoes. "Tony this is Bonnie Page an old friend of mine." Said Pepper smiling. Tony reached out a hand to shakes hers. "Nice to meet you Bonnie." Tony said in welcome. "Nice to meet you too Tony." Bonnie said smiling.

"Why are you here anyway? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you are but….." Pepper asked her friend confused. Bonnie just smiled and said "well I saw that you two need a break from working and school and from being parents. So I'm here to babysit for you! You guys need to go out for a while! Have fun be teenagers again for a day or two." Bonnie grabbed a suitcase from next to her and showed herself to the guest room.

"What did she mean saw we needed a break?" asked Tony. Pepper smiled and said "Bonnie is a mutant. She can see the future." Tony nodded in understanding.

Tony and Pepper agreed to go out for a while. Bonnie turned to Melody and smiled at her. "What do you want to do Melody?" asked Bonnie. Melody thought for a minute and said "I want to read! Want to read to me?" Bonnie smiled and said "sure cutey" and they went off.

Meanwhile with Pepper and Tony:

"I'm having a great time Tony." Pepper said smiling "Ya me too" Tony said putting his arms around Pepper. Right now they are both at the top of a Ferris wheel. "How do you think Bonnie and Melody are doing?" asked Pepper moving closer to Tony. "I'm sure their doing just fine." Tony said rubbing Peppers arms to keep her warm.

Whitney Stane sneered at the sight of Pepper and Tony together. She was just about to do something about it when someone punched her in the face. "What the hell?" asked Whitney rubbing her face. Jarrica cracked her knuckles and yelled "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" then she punched Whitney again. Now she had metal bat Whitney turned and ran screaming while Jarrica chased her down the street yelling at the top of her lungs "That's right Bitch you better run!" And with that Whitney Stane changed her name and moved to Tim-Buck-Two.

About 3 years past and Melody was now six years old. Pepper and Tony are just married. And life was really good. Melody is very smart like her dad and she takes dojo, karate, and fencing she also knows many different languages and her uncle Rhodey has taken her to the shooting range a couple of times. Melody is also a lot like her mother too she can sing and dance and has imagination. But Melody is very different she is very powerful. She can sense things around her she can move things with her mind and she can control lightning and many other things not yet discovered.

At the age of 12 Tony and Pepper found out Melody needs glasses so Tony makes some for her. They are built like the Iron man helmet but it's not a helmet Melody can see many different things through her glasses. Tony is working on contacts that do the same thing.

Soon at the age of 13 Melody is a black belt and a champion fencer and she now can out shoot her uncle.

"Hey MJ!" Melody turned to see a black girl in jeans and a purple shirt with Vans sneakers on. Her best friend Emma was running up to her. "Hey Em! What's up?" asked Melody who stopped to let her friend catch up. "Where ya going?" asked Emma when she caught up. "I'm going to go see my dad." Melody said pointing at the stark International building. Emma mouth "oh" and nodded.

After a minute or two of walking there was an explosion down the street. Iron man flew by them. "I think I found your dad!" Emma yelled over the noise. Melody nodded and ran after him. "Melody!" Emma yelled and ran after her. When Emma got there Melody was kicking the magias ass. _Damn! The girl got moves! _Emma thought. Emma looked up to see Iron man fight the Black Knight. Rescue Melody's mom came to the scene to help.

The Black Knight threw Iron man into a building. Melody looked up at the Black Knight angrily and raised her hand and squeezed it into a fist. A bolt of lightning came down on the villain and made him crash to the ground. Iron man flew out of the building to see his foe smoking on the ground. He flew down to his daughter and dearmored. "Melody you shouldn't have done that! You used to mush power!" Tony scolded his daughter. Pepper landed next to them after giving the police the knight.

Melody whipped at the blood coming out of her nose and said "Dad I'm fine." Tony sighed and hugged Melody. "Just promise you will be careful?" He asked as Melody broke away and smiled "Of course I'll be careful dad." She said. Emma ran over to the family "Hey MJ you ok?" Emma asked putting a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Ya I'm fine." Melody said.

"Hey Mr. S" Emma greeted. "Hello Emma." Tony greeted back "Pepper can you bring these two home I have to go back to the office…" Tony asked point behind him. Pepper nodded and said in a metallic voice "Sure. Come on girls." Melody and Emma turned and Pepper grabbed them by the waist and took off. Melody smiled _just another day in the life of me_ she thought.

**(A/N Ok I hope that wasn't confusing! I wanted to age her a bit faster because I wanted to get back to the evil Doctor and his plans then I'm going to finish the story and Start a new one Called The Melody Stark Chronicles where each chapter is a new adventure! And if anyone is writing any shorts or long stories it would be cool if Melody can be a cameo or something! Please review!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Part 1

**(A/N ok new chapter…umm I hope you all like and so sorry for taking such a long time major writers block -_- )**

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday! (Part 1)

Today is Melody Joy Starks birthday and Tony was busy finishing her gift. Pepper doesn't approve of it but Tony thinks it's perfect. "Tony she will get hurt!" Pepper said looking at Melody's birthday gift from Tony. "No she won't it's perfectly safe! And she has a helmet!" Tony said fiddling with the present. Pepper huffed_. My husband is insane sometimes!_ Pepper thought rubbing her temples but on the bright side Melody will already know how to use it she found and fixed one.

"Come on Tony you are going to be late for work!" Pepper said crossing her arms an hour after their conversation about Melody's gift. "Yes dear…" said Tony still in his little world. Pepper walked over to her husband who was putting the finishing touches on Melody's present. "Tony!" Pepper said annoyed. "Hmmm?" Tony asked not paying attention. Pepper sighed and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! You watch too much NCIS!" Tony said rubbing the back of his head. Pepper just smiled and kissed him. "You're going to be late for work." Pepper said smiling and walking away. Tony shook his head laughing. At last Tony put a large bow on his gift and ran after Pepper.

Tony walked to his daughter's room after getting ready for work. "Hey Melly want a ride to school?" Tony asked smiling fixing his tie. _I freaking hate these things!_ Tony thought frustrated. Melody looked over to her dad and smiled. "Ya sure!" Melody said brushing her hair. Tony smiled at his now sixteen year old daughter. "Ok see you down stairs!" Tony said but walking out he walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the head and said "Happy Birthday sweetie love you." Melody smiled at her father and said "Thanks daddy! Love you too!" Tony smiled wide again and left the room thinking _I love it when she calls me daddy!_

Melody finished getting ready and bounded down the stairs and ran to the kitchen to eat quickly. Melody's mother was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Hey Mom!" Melody said grabbing a pop tart. "Hey honey." Pepper said smiling at her daughter. "Oh crap!" Melody said looking at her watch. "Dad were going to be late!" She shouted. Tony came in hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said grabbing his keys. Pepper stood up and kissed Tony and Melody before they went out the door. "Bye you two! Happy birthday Melody!" Pepper shouts out the door waving. The father and daughter waved and sped off.

Tony pulled up in front of the Tomorrow Academy. Melody quickly kissed her dad bye and ran into the building. Tony laughed remembering him always being late. Tony looked at the clock on the dashboard and swore he was late for a meeting.

Melody made through the class room door as soon as the bell rang. "Close call Miss Stark." Her teacher said looking at her like she dares her to ask to use the bathroom like her dad did. Melody quickly went to her seat next to Emma who was laughing. "Oh shut up!" Melody hissed. Katherine Robbins flipped her fake black hair. "Oh Melody you think you can get away with anything! You think you're better than me! 'Oh my dad is Tony Stark and Iron Man!' Well tell you what honey my dad is way better than yours!" Katherine said Melody just sat there staring straight forward Melody had gotten a lot of traits from her dad and a bad temper is one of them. "Your dad wasn't so awesome when mine put him jail." Melody stated still staring ahead trying to control her temper. Emma stared at her friend hoping she won't do something stupid. "Katherine shut up!" Emma hissed but Katherine went on about Tony. "Your parents are really young to have a teenager…." Katherine was just warming up other kids were paying attention to them now instead of the teacher. The desks started to shake but Katherine continued. "Your mom had you when she was sixteen! Dad probably slept around….try looking around and see if someone looks like you!" That did it for Melody the lights started to flicker and her eyes turned dark. A very large book flew into Katherine knocking her out. Melody's eyes widened in shock she never could make things move before. Melody looked over to Emma. Emma's mouth was hanging open and she mouthed "What was that?" Melody shrugged her shoulders still in shock. Everyone who was watching was shocked as well.

"What is going on here?!" yelled the teacher running over to Katherine. Melody just jumped out of her seat and out the door. Melody fumbled with her phone trying to call her dad. She hid in the hall closet freaking out. She heard the phone ring and her dad pick up. "Melly aren't you supposed to be in class?" Tony asked confused. "D-daddy something weird happened…..I need help I-I-"Melody took a breath she could hear her dad say something to whoever he had meeting with and leave his office. "I'll be right there sweetie." Tony said worried now. "O-"Melody couldn't get out what she was going to say because her phone died. _Shit!_ Melody thought. She closed her eyes waiting for her dad hopefully he will find her here.

Tony pulled up to the school he walked to the front office and asked the secretary said her class called and said she just ran out the door. Tony said that he was going to go look and left the office not hearing what the secretary said. _Come on Melly where you are!_ Tony thought desperately. _Daddy!_ Tony heard in his thoughts. "What the-"Tony began but was cut off again. _Daddy! Hall Closet!_ His daughter's voice rang again inside his head. Tony ran to the hall closet and opened the door. Sitting there was Melody clutching her phone shaking and her nose was bleeding.

"Hey Melly. Shhhh I got you sweetie." Tony said bending down hugging his daughter. Melody hugged back crying a little bit. "Come on I'm taking you home." Tony said helping Melody up and leading her to the office to sign her out for the day.

The car ride home was quiet and Tony kept glancing at his daughter worriedly. Pepper was waiting outside when the car pulled into the driveway. "Tony-"Pepper started but he just rushed past with Melody in his arms. "Pep help me set up in the lab. I have to run some tests." Tony said when Pepper followed behind him. Pepper rushed off not to question tony right now.

**To Be Continued….**

**(A/N ok Chapter 5! Please review! Find out next time…What's going on with Melody! What her present is! And who is the villain in this chapter and what team Iron Man are going to do about it! And sorry if it feels rushed in any way….! And sorry if it's short!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday part 2

**(A/N Ok yay! New Chapter for New Found Power! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But you guys get a lot of posts today/night depending on where you are…)**

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday! (Part 2)

Melody sat in a chair while her dad's computer scanned her. Tony was busy with the computer to notice Pepper come in with a stack of files.

"Tony." Pepper said once. Tony kept working on Melody's results.

"Tony." Pepper said now twice. No response.

"TONY!" Pepper yelled at her husband. Tony jumped and wheeled around to face his wife who looked worried and annoyed. Pepper had files in one hand and the other on her hip. "Hey Pep. You don't have to worry anymore about Melly she's 100% healthy! She just has telekinesis…" Tony said laughing uncertain.

Melody hopped off her chair. "Miss Stark!" JARVIS said objecting at her movement. Melody just waved her hand but ended up making a table fly across the room and smash into a wall. Melody cringed and her parents stared at her in awe. "That table was bolted to the floor." Pepper said weakly. Tony walked over to Melody and moved her arms so they were facing down. "Keep your hands down Melly for now ok?" he asked giving his daughter a small smile.

Three Hours Later:

Melody was hanging out with Emma and Jan in the kitchen. "What in the hell happened today Mel?" Emma asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Melody sighed "I got a new power for my birthday…fun" Melody said sarcastically twirling her finger in the air. Jan coughed and almost choked on her juice. "You got a new power?" she asked when she was done choking. Melody nodded frowning. "Cool! Come on MJ show us!" Jan said in excitement. Emma shook her head in disagreement. Melody sighed and lifted her hand and focused on the bottle of water that was on the table across the room. The water bottle shot off the table into Melody's waiting hand. Emma and Jan's mouths hung open.

"Ya that's just me barley trying! Before you guys came over I accidently made my dad's lab table fly across the room….it was bolted to the floor…" Melody said then took a drink of water. Jan snorted then laughed. Emma just shook her head and said "Damn girl."

"Hey Melly!" Tony called from the other room. Melody and her friends walked into the room where Melody's dad was standing.

Tony stood there with a grin on his face. "What's up dad?" Melody asked curious she got that from her mom. Tony grinned "You want your birthday present?" he asked. Melody smiled and nodded. "Come on" Tony said leading them outside. There stood a covered object with a red bow on it. "Go ahead..." Tony said standing there smiling exited for Melody's face. And Pepper stood there holding a camera.

Melody took the cover in her hands and pulled. The cover slid off like silk. It revealed a sleek black high tech sports bike. Melody screamed in delight. "OH MY GOD! DAD YOUR FREAKING AWESOME!" she yelled running up and tackling Tony in a hug. He laughed and hugged his daughter back. "I'm glad you like it." He said. Then he pulled out sort of large box. "Your mother requested this be made with your bike." Tony said handing over the box. Pepper smiled at her husband as if saying 'Good boy!'

Melody opened the box and pulled out a helmet. She smiled "safety first." Melody said looking at the pure black helmet. "Put it on" Tony said exited like it wasn't just a helmet. Melody put on the helmet then gasped because armor like material slid down from the helmet and began to cover Melody in a black and silver armor. Melody laughed "I feel like a power ranger with cooler threads" she said kicking the air. Everyone laughed at this. Melody went over to her new bike and got on. "Ok I need to test this!" she said revving the engine and kicking up the kick stand and zoomed off. Pepper, Tony, Emma, and Jan went to Tony's home lab and watched Melody through street and building cams.

Melody zoomed through the streets of NYC. She soon ended up in time square where she was stopped by someone she hates. Katherine was standing in the middle of the road and what looked like the entire Maggia behind her. "Ah hell" Melody muttered under her breath. Melody revved the bikes engine and every single Maggia guy point a gun at her. "Get off your bike Stark. If you want to keep your head." Katherine said pointing her own gun at Melody. She dismounted the bike slowly. Then she really looked at what Katherine was wearing. "What in the Hell are you wearing?!" Melody asked forgetting about the guns pointed at her. Katherine was wearing a pure white leather cat suit and coal black hair with black lensed sun glasses. Melody snorted in laughter "Ok if you're trying to do a Salt Angelina Jolie thing….your failing miserably!" Melody laughed until she couldn't breathe. Katherine pointed her gun at Melody's head. "Shut up!" she yelled her gun wavering a little.

That's when Melody heard boot jets. "About time!" she yelled up to her parents who were flying above them. "We came as fast as we could." Pepper said using a repulser on some of the Maggia troops. Katherine was shocked for a moment that Iron Man and Rescue showed up. That moment is all Melody needed. She roundhouse kicked Katherine and made her gun go flying. Katherine fell but recovered quickly. Katherine moved fast and hit Melody hard enough to knock off her helmet but her armor remained. Melody got up flipping her hair back out of her eyes and began to fight Katherine.

"Give up Stark!" Katherine said pinning Melody to the ground ready to kill her. "No." was all Melody said before kicking Katherine off of her. Melody jumped to her feet and faced her enemy. Katherine spat out blood and pointed her gun at Melody. Melody just smirked and held out her hand Katherine's gun flew out of her hand and into Melody's. She unloaded it and tossed the pieces into opposite directions. Katherine's mouth hung open but that didn't stop her from attacking Melody. She missed and Melody came behind Katherine her arm wrapped around Katherine's neck in a chokehold. Katherine fell to the ground. Iron Man flew down next to his daughter. "Don't worry I just did a choke hold she will be out for a few hours and wake up with a bad head ache." Melody said walking over to where her helmet lay. The Maggia are being loaded into police cars and vans and Katherine was being loading to a SHEILD transport car. Melody was looking at the city deep in thought. "You ok Melly?" Tony asked gently putting and armored hand on melody's shoulder. "Ya just thinking…" Melody said turning around to face her dad. "About what?" Tony asked. Melody frowned. "About how I'm going to stop them all." She said. "Stop who sweetie?" Tony asked concerned. "Dad all of your enemy's have kids the next generation of evil." Melody said looking up at a news helicopter. "And guess who the next generation hero is." She said looking back at her dad with a weak smile. Melody walked away from her father leaving him to think about what she said and called her bike. Her bike automatically coming to her she got on "Happy Birthday to me" she said before driving off into the city.

**(A/N Ok Chapter 6….Hope you guys liked it! Please review! And any idea's for a fairy tale for the Grimm games? Because I have to finish that and get into some Pepperony oneshots…tell me what you think! )**


End file.
